Ojos de Miel
by NyXy
Summary: Una Historia Mágica. No son necesarias las palabras. Ella estaba enamorada de Harry Potter... hasta que apareció ese chico intrigante... Pero ella no desea amor alguno en este mundo.
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo 1: "Contra mi corazón"  
  
Lo observaba directamente a los ojos, él a penas podía contra mi mirada penetrante; sus tímidos ojos verdes reflejaban vergüenza...Y por mi parte... mis ojos reflejaban dureza, aunque yo no lo quisiera, traté de apaciguar mis ojos, y una mueca apareció en mis labios...¿una sonrisa? sí... era una sonrisa, pero mi detestada sonrisa de burla... no era de simpatía, y yo odiaba eso, ¿por qué no podía demostrar un poco de ternura en mi rostro? mi sonrisa de sorna hizo que él apartara sus ojos de los míos con un rápido movimiento; pero yo lo seguía observando... y él sabía que yo lo miraba, porque noté cierta inquietud en sus movimientos aunque estuviera a espaldas de mí...  
  
-Señorita Terlouw...-una voz fría me llamó, haciendo que despertara de mis pensamientos y volteara la mirada al frente- Señorita Terlouw... ¿está todavía en la tierra, o debería ir a buscarla al planeta "Potter"?-era la voz de Snape- Mi rostro tomó un típico gesto de severidad, mientras mis labios respondían: -En absoluto señor, he estado muy atenta a su "interesante" clase...-traté de sonar lo menos sarcástica posible- -Entonces ¿sería tan amable de pasar al frente y escribir sobre la pizarra cada una de las clasificaciones de los hongos mágicos más venenosos para hacer pociones?- Una horrible y despiadada sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- -Perfectamente. –Dije accediendo mientras me levantaba de mi asiento-  
  
Con tranquilidad, deslicé sobre el pizarrón la tiza, escribiendo cada uno de los hongos habidos y por haber, más venenosos. Los clasifiqué cada uno por tipo de veneno, lugar donde podían ser encontrados, familia, y poción donde podían ser utilizados. Al terminar, me volteé al profesor Snape, que estaba sentado atrás de su escritorio, observando cada una de las palabras sobre el pizarrón, levantó ambas cejas a manera de disimulada sorpresa; se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacía mi, sin perder su gesto petulante, y dijo:  
  
-Excelente Terlouw, diez puntos para Slytherin por tan... exquisita clasificación.-una fría sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, demostrando satisfacción...-  
  
Afirmé con la cabeza, y regresé a mi lugar, y sin querer crucé miradas con Potter... Y nuevamente, él la apartó rápidamente, y observó al frente, a Snape, que estaba hablando.  
  
-Por favor, tomen nota de esta clasificación otorgada por la Señorita Terlouw, que les iba a dejar un trabajo de investigación sobre ello, pero gracias a ella, ustedes se ahorrarán el trabajo.- dijo un poco resentido, pero reconociéndome por mi buen trabajo.-  
  
Entonces noté como alguien había clavado su mirada en mi...volví mi cabeza sin disimular hacía el lado derecho, y observé como los grises ojos de Malfoy estaban buscando los míos, mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en su boca...adopté mi típico gesto de "vete al diablo" que tenía reservado para ese idiota, y luego desvié la mirada, un poco molesta, simplemente esperando a que esa clase terminara para salir de otro tedioso día de colegio.  
  
Finalmente, la campana sonó, y todos se levantaron pesadamente; después de cinco años, la emoción de terminar un día de clases, no era la misma que en primero. Observé como él se levantaba, sonriéndole a sus amigos; Weasley y Granger, la más famosa "parejita" de todo quinto curso, aunque a mí, la verdad, me daban náuseas. Antes de llegar a la puerta, se volteó con disimulo hacía mi, y me pareció ver una fugaz sonrisa reflejada en su rostro, y esto, me dejó hipnotizada... no terminaba de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar cuando de pronto...  
  
-Louise, ¿vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?-dijo Berlie un poco enfadada mientras se paraba frente a mi escritorio- La observé con confusión por unos segundos, y luego regresé a mi gesto serio de siempre y sin decir una palabra, me levanté del escritorio.  
  
Otra vez... nuevamente me ha pasado, esta vez no he podido dormir, al igual que toda la semana anterior, sin razón que me excuse, paso en vela durante toda la noche, dando vueltas en mi cama. Y esto no es motivo de alegría, ya que me siento terriblemente agotada, lo cuál me pone de un horrible humor, y paso sin pronunciar palabra durante todo el día. Y no duermo, porque de pronto me atacan pensamientos que jamás percibí anteriormente en mí, odio estos recuerdos, me hacen flaquear el alma, que está fría, y así quiero que permanezca.  
  
Como siempre, arrastraba mis serios pasos por los pasillos, cuando encontré al dueño de mis "pesadillas", aquel que al verme pasar, clavó su cristalina mirada en mi rostro, pero estaba tan eufórica que ni siquiera di una señal de que me había percatado de su presencia; Berlie, que iba al lado mío, rió de manera burlesca, robándome un gruñido de exasperación, y acelerando mi paso, dejándola a ella atrás.  
  
Caminaba apresurada, muy enfadada, sin saber por qué, lo estaba conmigo misma, y por tanto, con todo el mundo, llámenme egoísta, pero aprender a lidiar con los demás, y conmigo misma, nunca se me ha dado bien. Suponiendo que mi suerte se llamara "mala", al cruzar por la esquina de un pasillo, tropecé con el ser al que más repudio; choqué bruscamente contra su cuerpo pálido, haciendo que se me cayeran todos los libros que llevaba en los brazos junto con mi última gota de paciencia; me miró, y sonrió con su típica sonrisa maléfica e impertinente, sin detenerme a pensar, me agaché encolerizada, recogí como pude los libros, con un gesto tan grave, que él incluso pudo percibirlo a pesar de que yo estaba inclinada hacia abajo...  
  
-¿Es que ahora no has visto a tu novio Potter, Terlouw, que andas con el humor de un ogro... es decir, peor que el de siempre?-dijo hablando como lo hace siempre, sin ganas y en tono sarcástico.- Levanté lentamente mi cabeza, y lo observé, fijamente, matándolo prácticamente con la mirada. Entonces sentí que me tembló el labio inferior levemente, supongo que por el enojo, sentía que se me habían subido los colores a la cabeza, y ésta comenzó a dolerme; decidí no hacer nada, ni decirle nada, por el bien de mis nervios, entonces pasé junto a él con presencia, golpeándolo intencionalmente con el hombro. Malfoy, con gesto indignado se dio la vuelta y me sujetó por el brazo rápidamente, mientras decía: -Más cuidado Terlouw, más cuidado...-amenazó mientras apretaba las palabras-  
  
Cerré los ojos lentamente, tratando de mantener la calma, y respiré profundo... -Me oyes Terlouw? o ¿de verdad estás tan idiota?-dijo entre la furia y el resentimiento, y trató de parecer sarcástico- -Malfoy... Malfoy...-dije serenamente- me sueltas, o conocerás lo que es tener verdaderamente morado un ojo...-dije entre dientes, demasiado colérica como para contenerme- -No te temo estúpida, mejor ¿por qué no te vas a ver si tu amado Po...??-pero no lo dejé terminar, porque se quedó sorprendido al ver mi puño casi estrellándose contra su cara, pero alguien lo detuvo, alguien me tomó por atrás el brazo con el que lo iba a golpear.-  
  
Me solté, reventando en furia, y gruñí de rabia mientras me volteaba dispuesta a darle una bofetada a aquel que se había atrevido a detenerme en mi impulso...pero me paré en seco... era Thomas, mi hermano mayor, el que se encontraba frente a mi...  
  
-¡¡ERES UN COMPLETO IMBECIL!! –Le grité furiosa mientras me ponía roja del enojo- -Lu, por favor, no te rebajes –alegó mi hermano- déjame a mí que le parta la cara...-dicho esto se abalanzó sobre Malfoy y le dio un fuerte puñetazo que dejó a Malfoy en el suelo, sentado, y sangrando de la nariz- A lo cuál me quedé totalmente estupefacta, pero todavía estaba enojada con mi hermano, y con Malfoy.  
  
-¿¿¡¡Por qué lo haces!!??¡¡Siempre te metes en todo!!-grité indignada; de cierta forma Tom había lastimado mi ego al subestimarme...- Tom me observó confundido mientras yo me alejaba con paso rápido y chispeando de rabia, demasiado enojada. Reaccionó y se apresuró a alcanzarme, y me dijo:  
  
-Lu, no lo tomes a mal, lo hice solo para que tu no te metieras en problemas, y porque sé que ese odioso te molesta siempre...-pero no lo dejé terminar- -En primer lugar, mi nombre es Louise, no "LU"; en segundo lugar, son MIS problemas, y yo los resuelvo a mi manera! en tercer lugar, a ti no te importa si ese me molesta o no! –le dije en tono cortante y brusco, mientras le dirigía una mirada de odio- -¿Sabes algo?-dijo Tom molesto e incrédulo- solo trato de ayudarte, pero ya veo que cada día vas de mal en peor, así que, haz lo que quieras, no me vuelvo a entrometer!-dijo finalmente muy enfadado- -No dudes que Hago y Haré siempre lo que quiero.-contesté de forma insolente entre dientes- -Bravo por ti!-dijo irónicamente, paró de caminar junto a mi, se volteó sobre sus pies y se fue por el lado contrario- -Ni a quién le importe mi vida...-susurré para mí misma, y luego caí en cuenta de que algo de eso llamado "sentimientos" empezaba a nacer en mí, entonces, me maldije miles de veces-  
  
La verdad, yo no detestaba a Thomas, al contrario, me parecía tierno, pero mi orgullo siempre me impidió demostrarle alguna señal de afecto, siempre lo trataba mal, y lo hacía sentir menos, y cuando hacía esto nunca me mostré piadosa, nunca me disculpé... Pero extrañamente comenzaba a nacer en mí un sentimiento de culpa muy intenso, ni siquiera me dejaba respirar, era agobiante, desesperante, así como era tan fastidioso ver a mi hermano siempre tratando de ayudarme, defenderme, siendo tan dulce, me enfermaba verlo tan ingenuo, y es que siempre hemos sido, los polos opuestos...  
  
Thomas, es un chico apuesto; tiene el cabello castaño claro, y los ojos de un azul profundo, es un chico muy dulce, y gracioso, yo lo llamo ingenuo impertinente, pero a decir verdad es un buen muchacho. Siempre preocupándose, y siempre tan disponible y con una sonrisa en el rostro cada día, claro, es un Hufflepuff, un noble Hufflepuff... en cambio, yo, tengo el cabello café oscuro y los ojos color castaños como la miel, tengo la mirada muy fuerte, soy cruel y despiadada, y así me gusta ser, siempre creo que los sentimientos arruinan el carácter de una persona, y te hacen un ser débil, por eso no creo en la existencia de las palabras: amor, comprensión, felicidad ni tolerancia, mucho menos piedad. Voy con indiferencia por el mundo, y si alguna vez me ven sonreír, o llorar, o cambiar mi semblante serio de la cara, es porque o me estoy burlando de alguien, o porque está lloviendo y las gotas me han mojado las mejillas; odio toda expresión romántica, pero me encanta matar a las personas con mi mirada fulminante, y soy una Slytherin, una despiadada serpiente...  
  
Debo admitir, que soy demasiado rencorosa y orgullosa, aunque soy sincera, pero se podría decir que eso no muchas veces hace sentir cómodas a las personas. Últimamente, he visto mi sentido de frialdad, flaqueando; no hablo nada, y me siento ausente... creo que estoy despertando a mi realidad: siempre he estado ausente de éste mundo, pero talvez, ya no sea así...  
  
Bajé la mirada extrañada, sin poder explicarme por qué me sentía de aquella manera, estábamos cenando, en el gran comedor, ese mismo día más tarde; y sin saber por qué, mis ojos castaños se habían clavado en el rostro de Tom, y algo dentro de mi... corazón, se revolvió; yo estaba impresionada, ya que hace tiempo que había dejado de sentir actividad alguna en aquel órgano al que llaman "corazón", dejando afuera la monótona palpitación del mismo...  
  
Mi hermano estaba sentado, y parecía un poco consternado, ya que sus amigos hacían bromas, y él sólo se encogía de hombros...estaba decaído... y era por mi culpa... Oh no, otro retorcijón...¿¿que pasaba?? ¡¡Me estaba sintiendo culpable de lo que le había hecho!! Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que lo sentía... pero NO, no me lo podía permitir, era mi orgullo, el que actuaba primero, como siempre...pero mi conciencia (es extraño que mencione ésta palabra, pensé que solo eran puras patrañas) mi conciencia lucha contra mi orgullo, como nunca lo había hecho... quiero ahogarla, que se vaya este sentimiento que me da escalofríos... Entonces, él me miró, aparté la mirada lo más pronto que pude, no quería que se enterara de lo que podía estar pasando por mi mente y a la vez expresándose por mis ojos. Puse la vista fija en el plato, aquel chico de 17 años me estaba probando la fuerza de orgullo, de una manera u otra; apreté la servilleta que tenía en mi mano, y supe, que ya no podía más... necesitaba hablar con él, arreglar todo, disculparme por lo que le había dicho y hecho durante todas nuestras vidas... ¡¡Alto, Alto!! Basta! ¡¡no, no quiero, no quiero disculparme, no quiero ser buena, no quiero cambiar mi forma mezquina de ser!! Aparté la silla donde estaba sentada muy fuertemente, enfadada, consternada, alterada; no quería saber nada de nadie, solo quería irme a mi habitación, y morder la almohada, para no pedirle disculpas ni a Tom, ni a nadie!! - Mi orgullo va primero...- murmuraba para mí misma mientras salía del gran comedor, llevándome tras de mi, las miradas de mi amiga Berlie, de mi Hermano, y de... de la otra persona que me hace debilitar el corazón; Potter, Harry Potter...  
  
Ésta vez sus ojos verdes estaban muy radiantes, y me miraban sin esconderlo, y yo por mi parte, me sentía un poco cohibida, ¿y cómo no? si estaba tan cerca de mi, estaba al lado mío, pero no por voluntad propia, si no porque Snape nos había puesto a trabajar juntos... en una poción bastante complicada...  
  
-Si gustas yo puedo descabezar las luciérnagas y partir la albahaca, y tu pones a hervir los huevos de araña...-dijo Harry un poco temeroso, pero con voz melodiosa.- -claro, por mi no hay problema...-dije de una manera...oh Dios, no, lo dije de una manera muy dulce!!-  
  
Harry abrió los ojos y puso gesto sorprendido, pero al instante cambió el semblante y sonrió, y se dispuso a descabezar las luciérnagas...  
  
Yo lo miraba de reojo por veces, mientras movía los pequeños huevecillos en el caldero con una cuchara, y él partía la hierba... Y yo sentía como si en mis mejillas se acumulara algo tibio... creo que le llaman "sonrojarse", y no me gustaban esa clase de reacciones en mí, era muy molesto todo eso...  
  
Todo en mí se estaba volviendo diferente, era notable como cada día que pasaba, mi piel iba tomando un tono más cálido, más vivo, quizá era porque había estado observando las pequeñas cosas que nunca había notado, y que más de alguna vez, me han hecho sonreír verdaderamente al reparar en ellas. Hace una semana, en un intento por olvidarme de las ganas que tenía de disculparme con mi hermano, he salido a tomar aire fresco, por los jardines del colegio, me senté cerca de una planta, al parecer insignificante, pero cuando la observé bien, noté como una pequeña oruga se arrastraba por una de sus hojas; era horrible, y asquerosa, por lo que mi primer impulso fue matarla... pero lo pensé dos veces...¿tuve piedad? si, talvez a eso se le llame piedad, pero la seguí con la mirada, y observé como llegaba a una ramita y se quedaba inmóvil por largo rato... comencé a aburrirme de verla, entonces volteé para otro lado, pero cuando volví la mirada para saber que había pasado con la oruga, noté que en su lugar, estaba un capullo blanco, que colgaba de la ramita...sonreí espontáneamente como nunca había podido hacerlo, fue una sonrisa verdadera, no como las de menosprecio que siempre llevo conmigo, ésta era... ésta provenía de los adentros de mi alma de piedra... había sonreído, porque me pareció asombroso, como la naturaleza vuelve algo tan horrible y asqueroso, en algo tan hermoso y agradable como lo es una mariposa; desde ese día, recuerdo la mariposa que vi emanar del capullo: fuerte, grande, lista. La que me enseñó que el mundo está lleno de colores, que son bálsamos para curar un alma fría...¿Qué estupideces digo? Si soy la reina del hielo, y me encanta el cargo...  
  
-¡¡Terlouw...Terlouw...!!-una voz me llamaba de algún lado, la voz se volvía llena de exasperación.-  
  
De pronto, una mano me golpeó la cara, levanté la cabeza entre el asombro y el enfado, al parecer me había quedado dormida en mis pensamientos. Frente a mi se encontraba Snape con cara de impaciencia; al ver mi desconcierto sonrió con sorna, y supe que un comentario sarcástico emanaría de su boca...  
  
-¿Nuevamente de viaje Señorita Terlouw..?-Dijo con sonrisa despreciable.- -No de hecho, esta es otra de las reacciones que causan sus clases tan...entretenidas...-respondí en un susurro prepotente lleno de sarcasmo- -Dijo algo Terlouw?-dijo tomando gesto de impotencia y amenaza, muy bien escondida- Tomé aire para contestar, abrí la boca para hablar, y estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero de pronto observé la cara de desconcierto de Potter, y decidí no decir nada; podría perjudicarnos a ambos... -No profesor...-negué muy seriamente- -Eso creí Terlouw...Eso creí...-dijo satisfecho con mi respuesta, mientras caminaba hacia otro lugar sigilosamente-  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien..?-preguntó Harry mientras me examinaba con la mirada- -Por supuesto...-respondí, tratando de no sonar insolente-  
  
Harry bajó la mirada un poco avergonzado, y dijo: -Podrías pasarme las patas de araña...¿Por favor..?-supe que estaba evadiéndome- Levanté una ceja, sin perturbar mi semblante, y tomé el frasquito de patas, luego se lo tendí, y él lo tomó tímidamente, para luego tirar todas las patas en el caldero, y dar por terminada la poción. 


	2. Mal Juego

Capítulo 2: "Mal juego"  
  
Aquel día frío de invierno, había regresado del campo de Quidditch un poco más tarde de lo normal, el entrenamiento había sido duro, y nos habíamos quedado practicando hasta la media noche, cuando el capitán, Evan Flint (el hermano menor de Marcus Flint), dio por terminado el entrenamiento, debíamos descansar: al día siguiente sería el gran partido, donde se vería el fruto de todos nuestros esfuerzos, el tan esperado "Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin" y nosotros, las serpientes, nos habíamos preparado más que nunca...y yo había puesto mucho empeño en ser la mejor Guardiana, ya que éste era a penas mi segundo año de estar en el equipo.  
  
Y no lo hacía por ninguna clase de vínculo de honor con mi casa Slytherin, ni nada parecido, lo hacía, porque la adrenalina que sentía al jugar, me daba la sensación de estar viva, y además de todo, me divertía haciéndolo; fusionándome con mi escoba, defendiendo los tres aros que conformaban la meta...Y lo hacía bien, prácticamente, sentía que había nacido para ello.  
  
Antes de dormirme, miré por la ventana, observando el campo de Quidditch, y ahogué un suspiro, supe, que al siguiente día me enfrentaría cara a cara con el dueño de mis sueños, con aquel ser que hacía que el estómago me ardiera y que me dieran ganas de matarme por aquel sentimiento...el chico de los hermosos ojos verdes; el buscador de Gryffindor...Potter.  
  
La mañana estaba nublada, y parecía que no mejoraría su color grisáceo durante todo el día, pude predecir que iba a llover, quizá no muy fuerte, pero llovería; aún así, esto no impediría que el partido se realizara, y que yo viera a...a Potter, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por echar a la basura todos los nervios que me corrompían, y por estar serena, para concentrarme en lo que iba a hacer: jugar con lo mejor, y ganar el partido.  
  
Fueron monótonas y resonantes las palabras que pronunció Snape antes del partido, más que para darnos ánimos, para amenazarnos, de que si no ganábamos, nos iba a castigar...y blah, blah, lo mismo de siempre, mucha plática, y nada de acción. Me quedé con mucho que desear de su "interesante" charla, que terminaba siempre con las mismas palabras: "Si no ganan, nos veremos avergonzados por un equipo tan "escoria" como lo es Gryffindor...además de que les castigaré a ustedes por toda una semana de trabajos extras en mi clase...". Perfecto... ¿y a quién le importa? un trabajo extra más, no era gran cosa, y por lo demás... eran puras habladurías.  
  
Luego vino la "reanimante" charla de Flint, también amenaza, aunque a mi, me dio más risa que temor. Yo sabia que si no ganábamos, iba a volver a ver su divertido gesto de tonto derrotado en el rostro que tanto me hacía morir de risa.  
  
Estábamos en los vestidores, y yo ya escuchaba el zumbido de todas las voces de las personas que se apretujaban alrededor del campo de Quidditch, diciendo vítores para su casa, tratando de entrar en calor ya que comenzaba a lloviznar, y esperando con ansias la aparición de su equipo, para presenciar el partido.  
  
De pronto sentí como una chispa me recorría todo el cuerpo y me llenaba de alguna especie de comodidad, y seguridad en mí misma...Supe que los nervios se habían marchado, y todo lo mejor de mí estaba a punto de ser visto.  
  
Fue así como me puse los guantes de Quidditch, me arreglé la verde túnica, y me acomodé la bufanda en el cuello, tomé mi escoba, y salimos todos en fila hacia el campo...  
  
Gente que gritaba, abucheos, de todo fue lo que se escuchó ese día, y entonces, volteé mi cabeza hacia un lado, para ver a los contrincantes... y al primero que vi fue "Al famoso Señor Potter" Por alguna extraña razón, sus ojos verdes buscaban a mis ojos castaños, pues al localizarlos, me miraron fijamente, y para desconcertante reacción, sus labios trazaron una sonrisa en su rostro...solo dirigida hacía mi...¿qué puedo decir? me estremecí de nervios totalmente.  
  
El silbato sonó, y nuestras escobas se elevaron; tomé mi posición frente a la meta, y puse alerta todos mis sentidos. El partido iba bastante reñido, ningún tanto (la verdad no iba a permitirlo) hasta que observé como un cazador de Gryffindor (parecía nuevo en el equipo, ya que estaba reemplazando a Katie Bell, la nueva Guardiana) le burlaba la pelota de una manera muy inteligente a Flint, y luego se aproximaba hasta la meta a toda velocidad...Me aferré firmemente a mi escoba, pues supe que no sería contrincante fácil, además se veía uno o dos años mayor que yo, entonces... daría buena lucha.  
  
Notó que la meta estaba despejada, ya que así es una de mis estrategias, pillarlos en el último momento, ya que están confiados de que tienen el tanto ganado, y ahí es donde yo les ataco, y defiendo la meta con uñas y dientes (literalmente), al ver esto, redujo la velocidad, (vaya más listo de lo que yo creía) miró a todos lados, y vio que los cazadores de mi equipo se acercaban a toda velocidad directo hacia él, entonces aparecí yo frente a las metas; fue muy raro lo que sucedió entonces: El chico al posar sus ojos celestes en mí, se quedó anonadado, es la única palabra que describe su comportamiento; paró en seco y se quedó con la Quaffle en la mano, como si se le hubiera olvidado qué debía hacer, abrió grandes los ojos e inclinó levemente la cabeza a un lado para observarme mejor, levantó una ceja como reacción natural, supongo, y acto seguido, se dio cuenta de cómo se veía, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron dándole un toque de ternura en el inocente rostro. Aquellos segundos, muy pronto fueron corrompidos por un violento arrebato de la Quaffle por parte de Flint, y el chico, tan distraído parecía estar, que se desprendió de ella con facilidad; Evan Flint, salió disparado a través del campo con el único objetivo de anotar un tanto. No fue mucho tiempo el que se tardó el muchacho en reaccionar, y salir atrás de su "presa", pero justo cuando iba por la mitad del campo, paró sin previo aviso, dio media vuelta y me observó fijamente, para luego dirigirme una sonrisa...  
  
Le devolví la sonrisa, un poco extrañada, y sarcástica, y él prosiguió su viaje, pero ya era tarde... Flint había hecho un tanto!  
  
El chico pegó sus piernas contra la escoba y tomó velocidad, así le robó la Quaffle a otro cazador de Slytherin que había logrado tomarla después del tanto; el chico hizo una jugada espectacular debo admitir; voló alrededor del campo, burlando a todos los jugadores que lo perseguían o simplemente se atravesaban en su camino...Tal fue el caso del detestable Malfoy...  
  
Tratando de llevarse la gloria, Malfoy se interpuso en el camino del muchacho de un golpe, apareciendo de pronto frente a él, haciéndolo que parara forzosamente y de manera muy brusca, debido a esto, el chico no pudo evitar, pasar arrollando sin querer a Malfoy, el cuál hizo como si se caía de la escoba, pero el chico lo sostuvo, y no se cayó.  
  
Al instante se escuchó el silbato del árbitro, y al parecer una falta se había marcado; Angelina, la capitana, pidió tiempo y argumentaba con el árbitro, debido a que estaba claro que Malfoy había cometido la falta, no el chico Gryffindor, aunque el árbitro se negaba a escuchar, Angelina insistía, y se puso algo alterada; Malfoy y Flint observaban la escena con una sonrisa entre la sorna y la satisfacción...  
  
-Fue falta por parte de Malfoy, Madame Hooch!! –Decía Angelina, señalando a Malfoy, enojada.  
  
-No, Madame Hooch, él me pasó arrollando y casi me bota de la escoba! –Contestaba Malfoy con tono de víctima.  
  
-No mientas Malfoy!!-Decía Katie, que estaba junto a Angelina, y todos los otros jugadores comenzaron a protestar.  
  
El árbitro paseaba sus ojos de un chico a otro, hasta que por fin, exasperada, porque no entendía ni una palabra, dijo en tono firme:  
  
-Falta por parte de Gryffindor, y no más discusiones! –Espetó en voz alta.

-Pe....pero....-comenzaba Angelina, pero una mano masculina se le posó sobre el hombro, el chico al cuál habían acusado de falta, llamó la atención de Angelina y negó con la cabeza.

-No insistas Angelina, descuida, ya nos repondremos...-su voz varonil me impactó por completo, y me quedé más atónita cuando me dirigió una sonrisa.

-Esta bien Harker... pero ten más cuidado con estas ratas...-Angelina me dirigió una mirada de indignación, ya que yo estaba ahí cerca y luego se fue, cosa que me puso enfadada, y fruncí el cejo.

-Descuida, yo sé que no lo son...Al menos no todos –dijo él, me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, esto me puso más alterada todavía, ¿cómo se atrevía a tratarme así? ¿Quién se creía ese chico?  
  
El partido se reinició de nuevo, y como yo estaba enfadada, por la jugarreta sucia de Malfoy, me puse un poco agresiva; Malfoy, que en esos momentos rondaba por ahí, aprovechó para fastidiarme como siempre lo hacía...  
  
-¿Cómo va todo Terlouw?¿Ya viste a tu novio Potter? –dijo con tono burlesco.  
  
-¿Y, a ti qué? –Dije cortante- búscate una vida Malfoy... -dije sarcásticamente.

-Para qué? si me encanta arruinar la tuya! -dejó escapar una risa fría.

-Apártate que estoy ocupada, a diferencia de otros, yo SI juego limpio –dije apartando a Malfoy con el brazo.

-¿Cómo que tú sí juegas limpio? Crees que me voy a tragar esa?! JA! eres una Slytherin como todos nosotros! –dijo Malfoy cínicamente.

-Y por eso mismo, tengo honor y respeto hacia esa casa! Y ustedes manchan su nombre, haciéndola quedar como tramposa, lo sabes... –dije apretando los dientes.

-No te engañes a ti misma Terlouw... eres tan sucia como nosotros –dijo Malfoy, haciendo que yo perdiera la paciencia, y sin pensarlo, le abofeteé muy fuerte el rostro, dejándole completamente roja la mejilla...  
  
Todos quedaron atónitos, Malfoy me miró con odio, mientras respiraba rápidamente, muy furioso; al tiempo que el silbato sonó de nuevo, Flint se acercó a toda prisa, y me enfrentó, muy furioso, gritándome; yo lo miraba con mucho rencor, y furia...  
  
-¿¡¡Qué crees que haces niña tonta!!? –Decía Flint eufórico, mientras me tomaba del brazo- ¿¿!!que acaso estás loca!!?? Nos van a sacar por tu culpa!!.

-Suéltame! –dije enfadada, forcejeando- es culpa de él! es un idiota! –dije mientras observaba a Malfoy, fulminándolo.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! –Dijo el arbitro mientras llegaba al lado nuestro- Me impresiona que entre su mismo equipo se agredan, chicos...-dijo en tono decepcionado.

-Por favor, perdónela... no está bien, yo creo que fue por accidente... -decía Flint nervioso- Verdad Terlouw!?? –dijo, dirigiéndome una mirada suplicante.  
  
Por un segundo, quise decir que NO, que lo había golpeado por patán, pero no me convenía...traté de calmarme, y en un tono suave algo forzado, dije:

-Sí, fue por error, yo quería que se apartara, pero se me pasó la fuerza, es que venía una bludger...-Dije mintiendo, Flint respiró aliviado, Malfoy no hablaba, solo me observaba con los ojos casi llorosos de la rabia.

-Bien, lo comprendo... -dijo Hooch no muy convencida- Les pido, que no vuelva a suceder esto... -regresó a su lugar y volvió a silbar.

-Más te vale no volverlo a hacer, Terlouw! –Dijo Flint entre dientes, enfadado- va para ti también Malfoy! –Dijo en amenaza.  
  
Malfoy me dirigió otra mirada de desprecio, y se dio la vuelta murmurando algo como: "me las pagarás"...  
  
Comenzaba a llover, y algunos truenos resonaban en el cielo...El partido se había tornado reñido, 40 a 40; sí, yo estaba perdiendo la concentración debido al enojo y la furia de toda la situación, el chico de ojos celestes, parecía divertirse al verme luchar contra él; trataba de retarme, 4 veces ganó él, las otras, yo lograba adivinar sus jugadas; no me parecía gracioso, el chico era bueno, y me ponía en una competencia real; hubo cierto momento en el cuál yo me paré a pensar en que Harry aún no había atrapado la Snitch...Sería por el mal tiempo? No lo creo... andaba ahí, sin hacer ruido, pero le estaba costando trabajo, fue entonces, cuando Malfoy, notó que andaba distraída, le arrebató el bate a uno de los jugadores de Slytherin, y lanzó contra mí una bludger cargada con todas sus fuerzas y su rencor... Al percatarme de esto, traté de huir, pero se acercaba a una velocidad increíble; todo pasó tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta: el chico Gryffindor (el cazador), al ver que la bludger estaba a punto de golpearme, voló lo más rápido hacia mí, me apartó del camino, y ocasionó que la bludger se estrellara de lleno contra su estómago, logrando que el chico se quedara sin aire, y a penas sostenido sobre la escoba.  
  
Horrorizada, me acerqué hacia él y lo sostuve para que no se cayera, no silbaron falta, pero yo, luego de haber pasado el brazo de él por mis hombros, para ayudarlo, pedí tiempo fuera.  
  
El chico a penas podía respirar, el golpe le había sacado el aire...Ascendimos hasta tocar la grama, ahí, trató de ponerse en pie, pero no pudo; con mi ayuda, se sentó en la grama y yo me hinqué junto a él, el chico me miró con ojos agradecidos, yo afirmé levemente, y noté que los dos equipos se acercaban.  
  
-Phillip! Dios mío, estás bien!? –exclamó Katie, mientras se acercaba a nosotros- El chico afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió, tratando de esconder el dolor.

-Esto es el colmo! ¿Cómo se atreven!? –dijo Angelina disgustada-

-Así es el Quidditch, Jhonson, deberías saberlo! –Decía Flint, con tono campante.

-Eres un descarado sucio! –Dijo Angelina, perdiendo el control.

-No tienes pruebas!! –decía Flint, comenzando a acalorarse- -Ya basta señores! –Cortó Madame Hooch- De quién ha sido la culpa!? –exigió.  
  
Los dos equipos comenzaron a culparse unos a otros, haciendo un gran desorden, hasta que yo interferí...  
  
-Fue culpa nuestra, Madame. –dije firmemente; los Gryffindors me miraron atónitos, y los de mi equipo también, hasta el chico se sorprendió.

-Así que fue falta de los Slytherins, eh? –Dijo Madame, elevando una ceja.

-Efectivamente. –corroboré. Yo sabía que de todas maneras ya tenía muchos problemas encima... otro más no importaba.

-Bien... -nos observó a todos y a cada uno de los jugadores, con mirada inquisitiva- Aprecio su sinceridad, señorita Terlow, por eso, esta vez, dejaré que prosigan con el juego, de lo contrario, quedaría el juego anulado, y ninguno de los dos equipos ganaría...

-Muchas gracias! –Dijo Angelina, ya que se les estaba dando la oportunidad de ganarnos a los Slytherins.

-No agradezca, Jhonson, mejor busque el reemplazo de este chico, que parece que aún le falta el aire, y está lesionado. –Dijo seriamente madame.

-Phil, ve a descansar, de acuerdo? –le Angelina en tono suave al chico- Y tú...-mirándome a mi- gracias por traer a Phil; y será mejor que no te metas en más problemas...-Angelina ayudó a levantarse al chico y se lo llevó a los vestidores.  
  
En esos momentos, Harry Potter se acercó a mí para susurrar: -Buen trabajo Terlouw...-sonrió y se fue de nuevo al campo de juego-  
  
-Cuál es tu propósito, Terlouw!? Dímelo! –Decía Flint enfurecido- ¿tratas de hacernos quedar en ridículo?! Esto lo sabrá Snape, Terlouw! te lo advierto! –dijo amenazadoramente.

-Díselo, talvez nos baje unos... 500 puntos? –dije con sorna- además, fue Malfoy el que me lanzó la bola, él trata de hacerte quedar en ridículo, no yo! –dije molesta.

-No!, es tu culpa Terlouw! –exclamaba Flint- me estas haciendo perder la paciencia!!! Si no lo haces bien, yo mismo me encargaré de que lo pagues! –decía furioso.

-Pues sabes qué!!? –grité- Si tanta es mi culpa, puedes irte buscando un guardián nuevo!!! YO, RENUNCIO!!! –eufórica, me quité los guantes y los tiré al suelo, mientras Flint se quedaba con la boca abierta, le tiré la escoba al abdomen, y me fui caminando con paso duro y chispeando de rabia, con la cabellera empapada y pisando los charcos de lodo mientras caminaba; al pasar junto a Malfoy, él me mir con cara de odio, y yo le grité:- Y TU VETE AL DIABLO!!! –Seguí mi camino con pasos rápidos, y me fui directamente a los vestidores.  
  
Ya en los vestidores, abrí mi casillero de una patada, y saqué de un tirón todo lo que había dentro, aún furiosa, volví a cerrarlo de un golpe y cuando estaba a punto de salir, alguien estaba parado frente a la puerta; era el chico de ojos celestes...  
  
-Ya te vas...?? –me preguntó con tono extrañado.

-Sí, con permiso... -dije entre dientes.

-Ah... disculpa... -se hizo a un lado y yo pasé junto a él sin mirarlo- oye!! –me detuve, aún estaba furiosa, pero no era culpa de ese chico...- solo quería decir: Gracias!!  
  
Sin mirarlo, afirmé con la cabeza y me fui, un poco más calmada, pero aún enfurecida, al caminar por uno de los extremos del campo, noté que se escuchaba mucho ruido, unas protestas y otras celebraciones, seguí mi camino, y cuando estaba por entrar al castillo, alguien me detuvo...  
  
-Lu, Louise!! –me gritaba una voz tras mío, me di la vuelta y observé a mi hermano Thomas que se acercaba jadeante hacia mí.

Me sorprendí un poco ante esto, y esperé a que él llegara hasta donde yo estaba.

-hermana...-decía jadeante- ¿estás bien?... Afirmé con la cabeza y lo miré aún sorprendida.

-Escucha...lamento...lo...que...pasó...en...el partido...-dijo jadeante.

-Está bien... ya no importa... -dije más tranquila.

-Me permites acompañarte..?? –Preguntó con timidez- -Como quieras...-respondí sin darle importancia y seguí subiendo las escaleras, hasta entrar en el castillo.  
  
Thomas me seguía, en silencio, y con el rostro algo tímido; yo me preguntaba ¿qué hacia él ahí?, creo que hasta él mismo se hacía esa pregunta...  
  
Al llegar cerca de la mazmorra de Slytherin, antes de que yo fuera a entrar, Thomas me dijo en tono tranquilo:  
  
-Necesitamos hablar Louise... Por favor...  
  
Me di la vuelta despacio y suspiré, lo miré con semblante suave, y luego, dije:  
  
-¿Qué quieres de mí, Thomas?

A toda respuesta, Tom me tomó la mano y me haló mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, subiendo gradas y pasando aulas...  
  
Tom paró de caminar mientras pasábamos junto a unas ventanas, por las cuales se colaba la tenue luz del medio día lluvioso y las gotas golpeaban las ventanas; volteó la mirada hacia fuera y yo lo imité; a través de las ventanas se veía el campo de Quidditch prácticamente vacío. Me asombré y volteé mi mirada reflejada de sorpresa a Tom; el cuál me miraba fijamente.  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió? –le pregunté.

-Que tu capitán no pudo conseguir otro guardián, y Angelina tampoco pudo reemplazar a su cazador central...-explicó- Se ha anulado el partido.  
  
Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, y lo miré más asombrada aún.  
  
-Y qué va a suceder..?? Ningún equipo gana? –Me mordí el labio inferior.

-Aparentemente no, aunque Gryffindor ya había ganado, pero como estaban incompletos los jugadores... Los puntos de la snitch no contaron...-Dijo tranquilamente.

-Lo único que faltaba... -dije con reproche- -Descuida Louise... No es tu culpa, no van a hacerte nada –dijo Tom con tono tranquilizador.

-No conoces a Snape... -dije mordiéndome el labio inferior- Bueno... de cualquier manera, yo tomé mi decisión y voy a permanecer firme en ella- después de esto lo miré con inquietud.  
  
-No era solo para eso que quería hablar contigo... -comenzó a decir- quiero saber ¿cómo te encuentras tú? –preguntó.

-Yo... La verdad aún alterada, y exaltada... -dije en tono vacilante.

-Comprendo...Louise yo...

-Tom... ¿Por qué no eres orgulloso? –Le cuestioné con tono algo asombrado- Es decir... Te trato tan mal, y sin embargo...sigues ahí... - dije incrédula, como sin querer aceptarlo.

-Y aquí me quedaré...-hizo una pausa y luego habló, algo aturdido- Louise, el hecho de que seamos tan diferentes, no significa que no me importes! Eres mi hermana... y solo quiero ayudarte...

-Nadie puede. –lo corté inmediatamente.

-Porque tú no me dejas intentar! No dejas que la gente trate de ayudarte Louise...-dijo, tratando de hacerme entrar en razón.

-¿¿Por qué lo intentas Thomas?? ¿No es suficiente que te trate como lo hago? ¿No entiendes que no quiero ayuda? –dije, con tono entre el dolor y el enfado- Estoy sola!! Y así me quiero quedar...

-Louise, estamos grandes... y créeme, que yo puedo ser tu amigo... si tú tan solo me dejaras...

-No, no insistas Thomas! –Exclamé- Nunca podrías con una carga tan grande como yo! –alegué.

-Y aquí vamos con el Ego de nuevo... -dijo con tono familiarizado- Escucha Louise... no importa cuanto me cueste, yo quiero estar a tu lado, hermana, compréndelo... Yo te aprecio, y en el fondo, sé como eres realmente...-dijo en tono conmovedor-

-Thomas, déjame en paz... por favor... -mi voz temblaba levemente- Yo puedo sola, ocúpate de tus problemas, y deja a los demás con los suyos... -dije, mirándolo seriamente-  
  
Y entonces él hizo algo que yo detestaba de él; me miró directamente a los ojos... Y sentí mi alma completamente desnuda por unos segundos... Su mirada... era tan... verdadera, tan inquisitiva... tan reveladora...  
  
-Esta bien. –Repuso, después de unos momentos- Siempre supe que no iba a ser fácil... pero esta no es nuestra última charla Louise... tenlo por seguro... –Afirmó con la cabeza a modo de despedida, y luego se marchó por el pasillo.

N/A: Holaaaaa ˆ0000ˆ dejenme Reviews para ver si les está gustando la historia o.O (i si no les usta tb o.x) ... sí, esta algo rara, nadie sabe como se siente ahora Louise .O. ... pero pronto lo averiguarán o.- un saludoooo i un beshoooo WW


End file.
